


My Name? Peter Stark

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorableness in a fic what more could you ask for, Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Flash Thompson went too far bro, Fluff, High School, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker and everything had been going okay; they adapted to the new surroundings and Peter is going through the healing of losing Aunt May. When he finally returns to school, trouble arises especially when the chemistry class takes a surprise field trip to Stark Towers. From there, everything gets a little crazy. (Featuring badass and protective Tony Stark)





	My Name? Peter Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Buckets_Of_Stars for the prompt! ALso thanks so much to the HUGE response from everyone on my last two fics. If you have any prompts or want me to give a backstory to this fic, lemme know ;)

School is always rough for kids, especially when your parents have a certain reputation. Peter Stark, formerly known as Peter Parker, is one of those kids that has been facing issues. Ever since Aunt May passed away in an apartment fire, he was taken in by none other than Tony Stark himself. It was weird to say the least, and it really took Peter time to get used to. The day the accident happened, Peter had been out at school when the Principal called him in and broke the news. He didn’t take it well and proceeded to run out of school ignoring the principal yelling at him to come back and the security officers chasing after him. He made it all the way to the apartment… but he was too late. All that was left were the remains of the building- pieces of metal were sticking up amongst the black ash that covered the perimeter of it. Peter had screamed out ‘Aunt May’ as he charged towards it but was yanked back by the police. He fought against them and even managed to elbow one of them in the face. Peter managed to escape for a second but suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest as a sob ripped out of Peter’s throat.

“It’s okay, Pete, it’s okay.” A calming male voice whispered in his ear.

Peter shook his head violently and shifted in their arms to bury his face in their jacket, to reveal it was Tony. “No… no it’s not.”

Tony cleared his throat as he stared at the remains. “I know, but it will be.”

A month went by and that was when Tony Stark hired the lawyers, filled the paperwork, and talked to Peter about the adoption. It was fast to put out the option of adoption after a kid loses someone they love, but it was either that, or the foster care problem. When you’re a boy with super powers and now no more family left, life is a little crazier than others. It’s been two months since everything had worked out. Although, the lawyers were hesitant of letting the infamous playboy and alcoholic man take guardianship over a sixteen-year-old boy. But after many visits to the Tower, and an interview with Peter, he was welcomed into the Stark family. It started off slow, and Tony completely understood that. He made Peter his own bedroom to which Peter had been surprised and slightly saddened because it made him remember his old room and items as well as the fact that all of it was gone. Peter was incredibly nervous about how this would be introduced at his school. They already had teased him before Aunt May’s death since none of them really believed he had an internship with thee Tony Stark. So, now, Peter was already dreading returning to school. The news outlets weren’t aware yet of the adoption so nobody at school knew… not even Ned and MJ and they’re his best friends. Now that Peter’s adjustment period has gotten better, he’s gotten used to calling Tony ‘dad’ and walking around the Tower, talking to interns and helping them with projects or spending some quality time with the Avengers when Tony and he visit the compound. There are moments, however, where Peter’s nightmares become too much to handle. Peter has gotten used to waking up from it and being held by Tony, who calmly reassures him that he’s no longer in the dream. It ranges from him being trapped under a building, to watching his own aunt dying. Thankfully, the nightmares calmed down once Tony and Peter made it, so their rooms were right next door to one another. Unfortunately, the change didn’t completely get rid of Peter’s anxiety, so when his first day back to school came around, he was awoken yet again, with Tony pulling him close to his chest.

“It’s okay, Peter. Come on, do your breathing, make it match mine.” Tony spoke gently, breathing in and out exaggeratedly so Peter would eventually follow it.

It took Peter a couple of minutes for his sobs to boil down to sniffles as he calmly matched Tony’s breathing. “I-I think I’m okay… thanks, dad.”

Tony nodded and gingerly kissed the top of his head. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. We can always start tomorrow or the next week. This is going to be difficult, I can’t sugar coat it because I don’t want you to, like, hate me if it’s the exact opposite of what I said.”

Peter smiled softly; although it was a small thing, he loved it whenever Tony said ‘we’ even if the situation involved only one of them. “No, I want to go back, I NEED to go back. As much as I love this place and spending time with you, I can’t- it’s not that, I want to stay, but… I don’t know how to do this.”

Tony rubbed Peter’s arm up and down. “I get it, you need a distraction. Don’t apologize for something that’s going to help you.” Tony cleared his throat and moved slightly, causing Peter to sit up and look at Tony who now was smirking slightly. “I hate being serious, you feel better yet?”

Peter laughed and nudged his father’s body. “Yes, I do. Thank you.”

Tony just nodded and ruffled Peter’s hair as the two of them left the room and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Tony managed to make some pancakes (okay, they were kind of like pancakes, but he somehow made them a little off considering the fact that when Peter bit into one, he instantly tasted flour) and Peter helped by cooking some of the bacon. He was taught by his aunt to microwave the bacon in a pie dish with paper towels, but Tony didn’t know that and nearly screamed when he saw Peter microwaving it, crying out “what are you doing?!” Once the catastrophe was cleared up, they managed to have a pretty decent breakfast. Peter felt happy and his anxiety was calming down thankfully. Sure, he was nervous about school but somehow those worries were drifting away the more time he spent with Tony. 

“So, I’m thinking once school is out, we get some celebratory ice cream or something.” Tony commented, cleaning up the dishes. 

Peter smiled fondly at the older man. “Dad just admit it, you would find anything to be a reason to go get ice cream.”

“You caught me there.” Tony remarked, hitting Peter in the head with a towel. “Alright, get your stuff together, we leave in five.”

Peter mock saluted to Tony. “Ay ay captain.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, that’s Steve, not me.”

Peter just shook his head and went into his bedroom. It had managed to become a mess similar to like it was at Aunt May’s. He winced at the memory and willed the tears to stay back for once. He couldn’t think about it, not today, it would make everything a lot worse and he was already fearful of the school day. Shifting through the piles of clothing that were thrown around the room, Peter eyed his backpack and grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder. He walked out of his room, closing the door on his way out and began his journey down the hallway to meet up with Tony.

“You ready, old sport?” Tony smirked, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter froze and turned to look at Tony. “You did not just quote The Great Gatsby.”

“I did. Be proud of me son, I never read but when you claimed that this book was ‘iconic’ and ‘a masterpiece’ I decided to read it.” Tony remarked, grabbing his keys. “I actually liked it, a lot.”

Peter just nodded. “I love that book. We read it in school.” 

Tony and Peter entered the elevator, leading it to the ground floor to get to the garage. “I know, I talked to your aunt one day about everything you’re learning in school. Mainly because you never really spoke to me about school in detail, only science related things. She told me all about your English class and how it was actually one of your strengths.”

Peter got quiet at the mention of his aunt and just nodded. Tony internally cursed himself for bringing it up to his son of all people. It had been rough the first couple of days after the adoption and he promised to not bring her up unless Peter did so first. It was a matter of trust and Tony didn’t know if he crossed a line based off of the pure silence between the two of them. 

“It’s okay,” Peter commented quietly. “You don’t have to act like you’re stepping on broken egg shells around me. Sure, the subject is tough, but you’re my dad, you don’t have to be like that.”

Tony looked over at the kid, his eyes shining. “How did I get so lucky?”

Peter laughed. “I would answer but I have a feeling you might be mad at my answer.”

Tony just ruffled his hair and shook his head as they drove to school. The minute they made it to Midtown High School, Peter internally thought, “Shit, this was a terrible idea why did I have Tony drive me?” It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, quite the opposite, really, but he knew people would comment the minute they pulled in; which was right now. Peter dug his hands into the seat and Tony instantly reacted by placing a hand on his knee.

“Breathe, Pete, stop suffocating the chair, it didn’t do anything to hurt you.” Tony risked a glance at Peter who was staring wide eyed at the kids who were looking at him, murmuring to their friends upon seeing the older man. “Kiddo stop looking at- okay, look at me. Can you do that? The more power you give them, the lesser you become. Take that strength and preserve that. You’re going to walk in, head high, no eye contact at anyone and you just go about your day.”

Peter was staring at Tony still, his breathing rapid. “But, but they’re going to question me, and I don’t- “

Tony stopped the car, pulling it to the side near the entrance, ignoring anybody exclaiming his name in surprise. “You are a Stark now, Peter. But even as amazing as that is, because it’s, you know, me,” Tony said, winking at the kid, “A name is just a name, it’s what you do with that name that is important.”

Peter took a deep breath and suddenly threw himself onto Tony. “Thank you, dad.”

Tony nodded and pat the boy’s back once before ushering him outside. Peter opened the car door and grabbed his backpack, leaving the car with a linger as Tony just smiled at him. Shutting the door finally, he stood there watching as Tony peeled out of the parking lot. He felt everyone’s eyes on his back. Taking a deep breath, he kept repeating his father’s words, “the more power you give them, the lesser you become. Take that strength and preserve that.” Peter kept his head high as he raced to the entrance, breezing past anybody who looked at him as he got to his locker. He began the combination and right when he got it, a voice scared the living hell out of him.

“Hi Peter!” Ned exclaimed. “I heard from, like, everyone that you came to school with Mr. Stark! What was that about?”

Peter bit his lip as he looked into his locker, not making eye contact. “Yeah, he dropped me off. Um, listen Ned, there’s something I got to tell you- “

Ned stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Peter, if it’s about your aunt, you don’t have to say anything. The teachers informed the classes and I saw it in the newspaper. Don’t worry about talking about it.”

Peter swallowed thickly as his throat became way too dry. “Thanks, Ned. But that wasn’t what I- “

“Oh! Did you hear about tomorrow?!” Ned interrupted excitedly.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in slight irritation. Yes, Ned is his best friend, but he can be a little oblivious, especially since every time Peter tried telling him he was adopted by Tony Stark, he was interrupted. “No, what’s going on?”

“We are all going on a field trip,” a voice spoke right next to Peter who jumped unexpectedly. 

“MJ!” Peter said, happily. “How are you? I’m happy to be back with you guys and- wait, field trip?”

MJ rolled her eyes as she leaned on the locker next to Peter’s. “Good to see you too, nerd. And yeah, they’re announcing where it is today. You going to go?”

Peter shrugged. “Sure, why not? It better be fun.”

Ned and MJ both nodded at Peter as the bell rang, all three of them going to the same class; chemistry. They sat down in their respected seats and Peter’s semi-happy mood went down the toilet as he looked up and saw Flash enter the room. Their eyes locked and Flash narrowed them.

“Sup, Penis Parker. Finally deemed yourself worthy enough to come back? I’ll be a little nicer to you, cause of your aunt, but don’t think I’m going to be your friend.” Flash spoke, narrowing his eyes a little more before sitting down.

Peter looked down at his hands in response. “Thanks, didn’t notice you being nicer to me. Must’ve been hidden behind your comments.”

Flash whipped his head around. “What did you say to me?!”

“Flash,” The teacher warned, walking in right at that moment. “Alright class, so first we’ll do rollcall and then I’m announcing our field trip for tomorrow. The deadline for permission slips is tomorrow morning so if you forgot it today, bring it tomorrow. And then we will finish the rest of class with Chapter 14.”

Peter instantly tensed up at the mention of rollcall and listened intensely as the names were called out. They got to P’s and Peter felt slightly better and slightly worse when he didn’t hear his name. Then came the S’s.

“Simmers, John?” The teacher called.

“Here.” The boy answered.

“Uh, Stark… Peter?” The teacher said hesitantly, looking up at Peter who blushed violently.

“Um, here.” Peter called.

“That’s why your name isn’t under Parker… well congratulations to you and Mr. Stark on the adoption.” The teacher said warmly. “Moving on, you are all probably very excited about the field trip. So, as ironic as it is, tomorrow we will be visiting Stark Industries! Again, make sure you have your permission slips and…”

Peter tuned her out as soon as the words ‘Stark Industries’ left her lips. This could not be happening. Sure, it would make everyone who questioned him being Tony’s son a lot easier, but he was not ready for that to happen whatsoever. The class continued and when it finally was over, Peter made to leave but was stopped by Flash grabbing a hold of his backpack.

“What the hell was that about, Penis? Huh? Why did she say Stark?” Flash growled.

“Cause I am, Flash, alright? Mr. Stark adopted me and- “

“Bullshit!” Flash interrupted aggressively. “I don’t believe it for a second. You can fool everyone, but not me, you got that? And I’ll prove you’re a liar tomorrow at the field trip.”

Peter just blinked owlishly at Flash who just ripped his hand away from Peter’s backpack and left the room in a rush. The day went by pretty roughly, as Peter expected. He got a lot of staring, more aggressive huffing of annoyance from Flash, and teachers congratulating Peter (in front of everyone). It was at times, too much to handle, so he would hide his phone under his desk and text his dad, just to get a little reassurance. As soon as school was done, Peter sprinted out the doors. Yeah, Ned and MJ were going to talk to him after school because they just found out their best friend is Tony Stark’s son. But today, that was the least of his worries, he needed to get home. Running outside and through the parking lot, he decided this would be quicker to get to the Tower without anyone stopping him to question him. He got there in record breaking time, considering the fact it usually takes him 15 minutes to get there but today it was between 5 and 10. Running through the lobby and up through the elevator, he waited excitedly until it dinged open where Tony was waiting. Peter wasted no time and threw himself at the older man in an embrace.

“Oof,” Tony grunted, wrapping his arms around him. “You got way too much strength, you almost took me down.”

“It’s easy to take you down, old man.” Peter teased, letting go and smiling at him. “Today was terrible.”

Tony chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Peter not far behind. “Oh yeah? Why are you saying that while smiling then? Isn’t that, counterintuitive? What happened besides people freaking out about your new last name?” Tony asked, pouring him and Peter some apple juice while grabbing two cookies from the bin and tossing one to Peter.

Peter bit into the cookie as he sat on the stool around the island. “I was smiling at you, not at school, trust me. But, it was mainly that, but people were staring and mumbling instead of talking to me directly.” Peter took a sip of his juice. “And then there’s Flash but there is no way I’m telling you about him- “

“Does he bully you?” Tony says, an icy tone evident. 

“Dad,” Peter groaned. “You can’t do anything, okay? And he doesn’t really bully me, just, you know, calls me names and stuff.”

Tony grumbled, “No promises… anyways tell me about the rest of your day.”

Peter sat upright in his chair, almost falling backwards but fired his web to pull him back up. “Oh! Yeah! So, I need you to sign a permission slip for a field trip tomorrow.”

Tony frowned. “Uh, okay. Where?”

Peter pulled the slip out and slid it across the table, knowing Tony doesn’t really enjoy getting handed things. “Surprisingly, here! They said they’re visiting Stark Industries and I think it would be cool for everyone to see where I live and know that you’re my dad. But you can’t make it obvious, play it cool.”

The older man chuckled and started filling out the slip. “Okay, I am the symbol of cool. I surprisingly know a lot of those Vine reference you shout around the house.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he let out a laugh. “You did not just say you watch Vine. Oh god, okay, just sign the permission slip so you can totally not embarrass me tomorrow.”

Tony smiled softly and signed the form. The rest of the night blew by with Peter and Tony sitting on the couch, watching the Alien vs. Predator movie. Tony continued to essentially ‘roast’ the movie to which Peter would whine at him until he stopped. Eventually they got ice cream out of the freezer and ate that so neither of them could speak. The following morning, Peter felt confident. He was actually excited to go to school. Tony was up early, making breakfast when Peter raced out of his room, backpack on and lunch bag in his hand. 

“Woah there, Speedy Gonzales. Calm down, there’s no fire.” Tony chuckled, flipping the omelet onto a plate and putting it on the table for Peter. “You don’t have to leave for another half hour or so.”

Peter groaned impatiently as he sat on the chair and began to eat. “I know, but I want to get there early.”

Tony frowned. “Okay, fine. Hey, ask your teacher if you can just stay at the Tower once the trip is over. I’d rather not have to drive all the way back to the high school to pick you up when you were right here.”

Peter nodded in understanding and looked at the clock. “Okay, time for me to go! I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Tony nodded, half paying attention. “Okay, love ya, have a good day.”

Peter froze at that, but a smile stretched across his face. “You too.”

As soon as Happy dropped him off at the high school, he saw Ned and MJ standing right outside by the school bus. Saying a quick, ‘thanks Happy’, he got out of the car and briskly walked over to the two of them.

“Hey Peter.” Ned said, an awkward smile on his face. “So, uh, you’re going too?”

“Yeah, listen, about the whole last name- “Peter began but Ned shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you weren’t ready to say anything. I mean, come on, your father is Tony Stark now! That’s not easy to tell people.” Ned said.

Peter smiled in thanks. “Don’t worry, my dad is probably going to say something when we get to the Tower. But I’m sorry I kept it from you, it’s been rough with…”

MJ noticed Peter grow quiet and just nodded. “You’re fine, dude. Don’t worry about it, you can pay us back with a hangout at your place.”

Peter nodded in agreement but was stopped when Flash nudged Peter to the side. “You ready to go see your fake dad? Cause I sure am, and I guarantee the minute Mr. Stark sees me, he’ll offer me an internship.”

Peter just stared directly at Flash. “Yeah, okay, Flash.”

“Don’t be a sarcastic know-it-all, Parker. Or you’ll regret it.” Flash growled out as they all began to get on the bus.

The ride was short and by the time they found parking, and everyone was getting off the bus, Peter was bouncing with nervous energy. They all started filing off and given guest passes from one of the employees. Walking into the lobby, there were two people waiting, one of them looking like a trainee. 

“Good afternoon, Midtown high! My name is Stacie, and this is my trainee, Justin.” Stacie said with a smile. “We are going to start the tour with any general questions you may have, go through the lobby, and then tour the labs that Mr. Stark has generously allowed us to visit, and who knows, you may meet the man himself! Now, any questions?”

Peter looked around and his stomach dropped at Flash’s hand that was waving in the air. “I have a question that we are probably all wanting to know; is Penis- I mean, Peter, Mr. Stark’s son?”

Peter felt his cheeks turn red as the women scrunched her face up but before she could speak, Justin decided to first. “Mr. Stark doesn’t have a son.” Stacie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the teacher walked over and whispered in her ear and they began a conversation.

“What?” Peter whispered mainly to himself.

“I knew it, you lying loser!” Flash said, walking over pretty quickly as Peter began to move away. “We all knew it, what? Your life too pathetic so you had to lie? You probably even lied about your aunt!”

“Flash, knock it off!” Ned cried. 

“No!” Flash growled, pointing at Peter. “You deserve this.”

Peter was about to ask what he meant, when suddenly Flash pushed his arms out roughly, causing Peter to fall onto the ground, his head hitting the tile floor.

“HEY!” A loud voice barked out. “What the HELL do you think you’re doing?!”

Everyone turned quickly to see Tony walking down the stairs, pure fury in his eyes. His body posture showed how pissed he was as his hands turned into fists.

“You think it’s funny to push my kid to the ground, you little punk?” Tony growled out, marching over to Flash. “If I see you lay another finger on my son- “

“Dad it’s fine.” Peter interrupted, standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

Tony whirled around and quickly went over to Peter, grabbing his face and examining him. “Are you sure? Cause I can always, you know, rough him up a little.”

“No! Seriously, one that’s illegal cause you’re a grown man, and two, he’s just… jealous.” Peter said, whispering the last part as Tony wrapped his arm around him.

Flash scoffed and was about to take a step forward if it weren’t for Tony’s burning gaze glaring at Flash. “I’m not jealous, Parker. I just don’t believe he’s your dad! You could be paying him to say all this.”

Tony’s jaw clenched as he looked back at the security officer, motioning him over. “Happy, go and get the adoption papers, right now. I don’t need to necessarily prove myself to this child, but I might as well, just for the smugness and bragging rights.”

There was dead silence as Tony stared at Flash with a set jaw, Peter awkwardly shuffled in place as he looked at his ever-fascinating shoes, and the other kids just stared in pure astonishment. Happy appeared moments after and handed the form to Peter who gave it to Tony.

“Here,” Tony nearly spat, “Got you your proof; geez that was way more underwhelming than I thought it would be and a total waste of time.”

Peter gingerly pulled at Tony’s jacket, rubbing at the back of his head. “Dad, it’s fine. Just show them the proof and get it over with, Flash just does stuff without realizing his consequences.” Peter sent one glance at Flash who was still standing there looking like a fish out of water. “Can we continue the tour?”

Tony sent one more concerned glance at Peter before facing the crowd. “Fine, but I just want to make one thing straight. Before I came down I heard someone,” Tony coughed the next part, “Flash… that you don’t believe Peter here is my kid. He is, I adopted him when his aunt was killed in an apartment fire. I did not want to actually state it to the public, but I figured I had to once he started school. I love him just as much as any father would to his son, so, please respect that and not, oh I don’t know, push my- “Peter warningly nudged him, so Tony just took a deep breath and just gave a small smile. “You guys get it. Now, moving on, why don’t we continue the tour?”

Peter walked next to Tony as the rest of the group followed behind them, whispering. Yeah, Peter would have to get used to the whispering and the bullying from Flash would probably die down for a little bit, but to be honest? If he has to go through all of this to call Tony his father… well, then it is 100% worth it.


End file.
